The Life of Mutant Teen
by AceofSpades95
Summary: This is the story that goes with the submission form  DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1 A New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own X Men or any of the OC's except for my Oc Jake and the names of his brothers and parents they're all mine.

A/N- the first half of the story won't be in anyone's POV the second half and probably for the rest of the story will be in Jake's POV using I and my and me just thought I'd let you know since this is a story about my OC. Also just let you know if any of you are finding parts of this confusing and wondering how Jake knows where everything is and knows everybody it's because two years ago when his powers decided to manifest Xavier and Scott came to meet Jake and his family they agreed to let him have a tour of the mansion before he decided if he wanted to come or not and like I said he has a photographic memory so he easily remembers where everything is and who everyone is even if it is two years later hope that clears up any confusion you may have.

_**Make sure you read the Author Notes at the bottom in future chapters because I will be asking you things like opinions or help with a part of the story okay**_

**Telepathic Speak**

Regular Speak

_Character thoughts _

_**Jake's internal monologue**_

A New Life

Jacob had said goodbye to his mom dad and older brothers Luke Caleb and Austin this morning and now he was on a plane to New York. The pilot said it should just take under two hours they had been on the plane for half an hour already it's _almost time to get off_ thought Jake. The young stewardess had been around his seat up and down the aisle at least 5 or 6 times to check on him make sure he had everything he wanted or needed it was kind of annoying to Jake, but he knew that she was just doing her job that's what they had to do when there was a minor traveling alone on the plane help them out and stuff like that it's not like hadn't traveled by himself before which he had to his uncle's house in Texas a few years ago for the summer just him and his uncle so this was all routine to him. In the last hour Jake and dozed off and was tapped on to wake up. It's time to get off now" said the stewardess whose name was Sally.

"Thank you Sally I'll get my bags" said Jake. Jake got up out of his seat and saw that he was the only one moving and getting his bags like always. Jake got his backpack out of the overhead bin and slung it on his shoulder and followed Sally out of the plane and toward baggage claim. Sally helped him get his three bags two duffel bags slug over each shoulder as well as his backpack and guitar case that's all he had. He had surprisingly managed to fit everything he wanted to take with him including his laptop that he had stowed away in his backpack his carry-on.

Sally wasn't supposed to let Jake go until his 'guardians' or 'parents' had picked him up, but Jake was almost 18 he was almost legally an adult, but Jake had begged and pleaded with her to let him go telling her his ride was just outside the airport doors. She reluctantly let him go. "Thanks for all your help Sally I really appreciate it" said Jake kindly and reached into his pocket and dug out a wrinkled, but clean 20 dollar bill and handed to Sally. "Here by yourself something nice" said Jake showing her his pearly whites and handsome green eyes how could she resist. She wasn't normally supposed to accept money from minors she could lose her job for this, but it was only one time what could possibly happen.

"Jake I can't accept this I'm not supposed to take money from minors" said Sally.

"It's like you said yourself Sally I'm almost a legal adult think of it as a kind gesture no harm no foul now if you'll excuse me I really have to go my rides waiting for me" said Jake and by the time Sally could think of a reply Jake was gone into the crowd of people out the door. Sally just walked back toward the plane to await her next young minor she would be occupying.

Jake stepped out of the crowded airport into an even more crowded loading and unloading zone where moms were saying goodbye to their baby boys off to college and grandma's and grandpa's were giving kisses and hugs to their grandchildren after a two week vacation with the family. Jake decided to stay away from all the crowds and went to an empty bench were he had a good view of the whole outside and could see cars coming in and out. The Professor had said that two senior students of his would be picking him up in a black van he had a more pressing matter to attend to. _What could be more important than picking up one of his new students _thought Jake to himself. _I wonder what the schools like wonder if there are any hot girls there I wonder if _HONK HONK Jake was steered out of his thoughts by the sound of a van honking. _That must be them _thought Jake. Out of the passenger seat stepped a tall guy probably a few years older than Jake and he had red tinted sunglasses on and really neat hair. _This guy is such a prick I can tell _thought Jake.

"Hi I'm Scott Summers one of Xavier's senior students you must be Jacob" said Scott holding out his hand for Jake to shake. Jake shook it Scott had a very firm hand shake Jake pull his hand back. On the driver's side of the car a beautiful red head stepped out of the car and came around to greet Jake.

"Hi I'm Jean Grey another one of the Senior students at the school I'm also I telepath meaning Jake cut her off "I know what it means you can read and enter people's minds and read their thoughts and memories and I'd it if you'd stay out of my head" said Jake slightly aggravated. Jean was shocked the Professor said Jacob was a care free kind kid who never talked back to people and was always nice and polite to older people boy was he sure wrong. Jean couldn't worry about that now they had to get back to the mansion in time for dinner. "The Professor and I both promise not to go into your head unless you want us to we will not go in your head without your permission okay Jacob" said Jean.

"Alright I trust you for now" said Jake.

"Here I'll help you with your bags" said Jean trying to be nice to Jake.

"No that's okay I can get them" said Jake. Jean just went around to the driver's side of the car and got in and shut the door. Scott decided to help Jake with his bags and get a start on the journey home. It was going to be a long drive. Scott only hoped he'd survive that long. Scott put Jake's two duffel bags and guitar case in the back of the van and let Jake take his backpack in the backseat with him. Scott hopped in the passenger seat up front with Jean and when Jean was sure that Scott and Jake were strapped in she headed off down the road to the mansion. Jake opened up his backpack front pocket and took out his I-pod and put the ear plugs in his ears and started listening to the song "Running out of Pain" by 12 Stones. The song was almost over when Scott decided to ease the tension in the van by speaking. Jake took out his ear plugs so he could hear Scott.

"So Jake do you have any favorite sports you like to play" asked Scott form the front seat of the van.

"Yeah I do I mostly like to play baseball and football but any sport that I get a chance to play I'm also good at and I could probably beat you any day of the week Scott" said Jake adventurously.

Scott didn't respond for a few minutes. Jake didn't expect him too no one could ever beat him at anything it was in his blood he guessed his whole family was into sports even his mom when she was his age she was a gymnastics expert she was the world's best in her time. Dad was a track star in high school and all of us kids were in sports in high school football baseball soccer wrestling.

"Name a time place and sport" said Scott challengingly.

"Alright then at the mansion backyard 3:00 tomorrow one on one basketball me and you mono e mono" said Jake boldly.

"Okay then it's settled you me backyard basketball one on one 3:00" said Scott. He was silently cursing himself he had no idea how Jake played and by way he talked he was sure it wasn't all talk he was pretty sure Jake could play he had the body to after all. After that no one talked for a good hour or so. Jake put his I-pod on shuffle starting with one of his favorite songs Hero by Skillet and closed his eyes to take a little nap it had been a long flight he had hardly slept on it he never really slept on planes it made him too nervous. About an hour later he was been shaken awake by Scott. "We're here" said Scott opening the door for him and stepping out I-Pod in pocket of his jeans and backpack slung over his shoulder.

Jean turned off the engine and waited for the boys to get to the front door and then she went to her room. The Professor had said the mansion was big, but Jake didn't know it was this big the Professor had shown him pictures of the place when he had come to my house two years ago but the picture didn't do any justice this place was huge. Jake set his bags down on the foyer floor he was too busy admiring how huge the mansion was that he didn't notice the Professor roll up to him and Scott.

Jake's POV

"I trust you had a nice flight Jake" asked the Professor.

"Yes I did actually very nice it's nice to see you again Professor" I said remembering my manners.

"You as well you certainly grown in last two years" he said.

"Yeah I guess I have being on the school's baseball team and living an athlete's life will do that to a guy" I said. Scott stood their confused how did Jake and the Professor know each other?

"Scott if you are wondering how we know each other I met young Jake here two years ago at the age of 15 at one of his baseball games I had been in contact with him and his family for a few years 4 is it Jake. I nodded by head then the Professor continued. "You see Scott all 3 of Jake's older brothers are mutants as well as Jake's parents I knew Jake's father from a while back and it just goes on from there" said the Professor.

"I see" said Scott "that would explain why you greeted each other the way you did" he said.

"Did Scott tell you that your truck motorcycle and drums will be arriving in a week or so I just got a call from the post office back in Manhattan" said the Professor.

"No he didn't" I said a bit angry that Scott forgot to tell me.

"Sorry must have slipped my mind" said Scott.

"That's alright Scott I forgive you" I said deceivingly. Scott didn't notice the tone of my voice he was going to get it for forgetting to tell me about my stuff. The Professor just watched us two for a moment longer and then spoke.

"Jake I shall have one of your roommates come get you and show you your new room" said the Professor putting his hands on the sides of his head. **Christopher could you come down to the foyer please I have someone I'd like you to meet.**

**Okay Professor I'll be right down.**

"He's on his way" said the Professor "I shall leave you two to get to know each Scott why don't you leave Jake here Christopher is on his way down" he said.

"Alright then see you at dinner Jake" said Scott going off down the hall to find Kurt and ask where the fuzzy dude had hidden his visor he needed it for training in the morning.

"Yeah see yah later one-eye," said Jake chuckling to himself.

Jake sat down on the couch in the foyer and waited for this Chris guy to show up. A few minutes later a tall very muscular guy about 6'6" with short black spikey hair came down the stairs. "You must be Jake" said Chris holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Yep that's me the one and only" I said cheerfully. I knew I'd like this guy he seemed cool. It didn't even bother me that he looked like a dragon with those white scales covering his whole body I thought they made him look even cooler. I had noticed the two slits in the back of his shirt but I thought I'd keep that to myself for now.

"You wanna head on up" asked Chris grabbing one of my duffel bags and hoisting it over his shoulder like it was nothing.

"Sure lead the way Chris" I said as I put both straps of my backpack on my back and put the other duffel bag on my shoulder and carried by guitar case up the stairs with Chris we stopped at the top of the stairs the stairs branched off in two separate ways.

"Boys on the right as well as teachers branching off from the first hall make a right then the teachers rooms are there if you ever need to talk to them and the girls are on the left. Lights out are at 10 on weekdays excluding Friday midnight at the latest on weekends and no one is allowed down the opposite hall after 9 any day of the week. "Logan does regular rounds at 10 and at midnight to make sure were all asleep in our beds in our rooms" said Chris. I remember Logan very well in fact he had scared by mom half to death when he Scott and the Professor first showed up at my house two years ago, _ I wonder what he's doing now _I thought to myself as I nodded in response to Chris. We headed down the right hall and stopped at the second door on the left. "This is it" said Chris knocking on the door.

"Come in" said a deep voice. Chris opened the door wide enough so I could get my guitar case and myself in the room. It was a nice sized room it had to fit four boys after all. There were four beds one made and neat on one side probably Chris's and one that was unmade and looked lived in the other two beds were up against the wall opposite Chris's bed also made and neat looking the only difference was that there was a box and clothes and on the beds. I gravitated toward one of those beds and set my stuff down on it and next to it. Remembering my manners again I introduced myself to one of the boys he was taller than me by a few inches but not much. He also had a vertical scar next to his left eye and one on his left cheek from what I don't know he looked pretty intimidating but I knew I could take him if I had too.

"Hi I'm Jacob Jacob Seyler, but everyone family included just calls me Jake unless there mad at me then they call me Jacob" I said.

"Adrien Blackwell" said Adrien. Suddenly the door burst open and in walked three teens all looking extremely excited two girls and one boy. They all looked like people I could get along with especially the guy and the younger looking girl.

"Hey guys who's the new guy" asked Bugsy.

"This is Jake guys he just got here an hour ago he's new" said Chris. "Jake this is Bugsy Zane, Hayley Grey, and Draco Calvert" he said pointing to each person in turn all three waved or said some form of greeting when their name was called.

"Hey guys its cool to meet all of you" I said.

"So why did you guys just barge into our unannounced" asked Carl.

"Oh we wanted to see if you guys wanted to come and watch that new movie Indy got the other day" said Hayley.

"Sure why not you up for it Jake" asked Chris.

"I'll come later guys I've got to unpack and go see someone" I said.

"Alright then we'll come back for you when it's time to eat said Draco "it was nice meeting" he said. The other two girls nodded their heads, and with that the three teens and his new roommates left him alone in his new room. I decided to unpack and leave opening the package until last considering I already knew where I wanted everything to go. In a matter of just two short hours I had hung three of my favorite sports posters put all my clothes away in the closet or drawers and the last thing I did was place my guitar by my closet door and put my laptop on my new desk.

I decided now was a good a time as any to open this package. I sat on my bed and looked at the clothes there was a pair of sweatpants with a t-shirt sweatshirt shorts and hat all emblazed with the Xavier Institute Logo and the name somewhere on each article of clothing I picked up. I put those in the right bottom drawer of my dresser and then I moved onto the boxed package. It was just a plain cardboard box with writing on it it read at the top my name and then two other things a team name: The Titans and a Mentor: Iceman "Bobby Drake". I knew almost immediately what those were for a team name for danger room session considering the amount of students that were currently occupying the school and a mentor one of the older X-Men to help us with power issues or to just as for some friendly advice.

I'm glad I had gotten Bobby he was a cool guy he was the resident prankster when he was my age and still a student here. Anyway I opened the box and find my own personalized training uniform it was all black with two small gold x's on the shoulders and one on the chest's left side _probably doubles as a communicator _I thought. It also came with matching boots gloves and X belt that were all gold one of my favorite colors. With that was a note the note read:

To Jake Seyler,

Here is your X-Man training uniform that you will use for danger room sessions and on missions we hope you find it and the clothes to your liking. The uniform is made out of a special fabric that automatically repairs itself so there is no worry in ruining your uniform on your first session which is tomorrow 6am sharp don't worry its just a power demonstration test nothing to worry to about. We hope you enjoy your stay at the Xavier Institute. I groaned inwardly at the start time of my session but I was used to getting up early so it didn't bother me much.

Sincerely, Professor Xavier

Jake could see that all the other teachers had signed their names at the bottom of the note. One was very elegant and nice cursive writing (Ororo) another was written big looking like it was written by an ape (Hank) and the last name looked like chicken scratch (Logan). I set the note aside and took and real good look at my uniform it was sleeveless I noticed nice to show off my muscles. I hung up my uniform with the rest of my clothes and decided to venture outside of my new room, but before I left I grabbed a can of gummy worms and headed out the door and downstairs. I had a naturally good memory photographic memory some people would call it so I didn't have a hard time finding the kitchen where I saw Scott talking to Bobby. "Hey guys" I said greeting them like old friends.

"Hi Jake do you like your room" asked Scott.

"Yeah I do and my roommates are real nice too thanks for asking" I said.

"Man Scott you didn't tell me Jake was the new kid I would have come instead of you he'd would have had someone fun to talk too" said Bobby slightly hurt. Scott just rolled his eyes while Bobby and I laughed.

"Who's your mentor" asked Bobby recovering from his laughing fit.

"You are Bobby" I say giving him a high-five. "Nice team name choice by way" I added turning to talk to Scott.

"Thanks I thought it sounded cooler than what everyone else was picking thought I'd be different" he said.

"Scott where's Jean's room I want to apologize to her for the way I treated her at the airport when she picked me up" I said ever so sincerely.

"Okay, go back up the stairs turn left and it's the first door on your right" said Scott.

"Thanks" I said leaving Scott and Bobby to continue talking. I followed Scott's instructions and luckily I didn't pass anyone on the way there. I stopped at her door and knocked once. I waited for an answer. "Who is it" she asked from behind the door.

"It's me Jake I wanted to apologize for the way I acted at the airport earlier" I said again ever so sincerely.

"Come in" she said I opened the door and found her on her laptop typing something she stopped to look at me.

"Like I said before Jean I feel really bad for the way I treated you at the airport I never should have acted the way I did and I'm truly sincerely sorry" I said putting on the fake tears always worked on the girls. Jean saw this and was almost tearing up herself. _I've got her right where I want her _I thought. Jean took a moment to compose herself and then spoke.

"I okay you're forgiven I appreciate you coming to tell me yourself and not hiding it from it me" she said. This was it now was chance. She looked down at the can of gummy worms I had in my hand.

"You want one they're really good I used to have them all the time when I was little here you can open them I don't mind" I said. _ Big mistake _I thought I had my best poker face on so she didn't suspect a thing. Jean took the can from me and popped the lid and when she did tons of tiny little toy worms sprung out of the can surprising her. She screamed falling out of her desk chair and I burst out laughing. I can't pant believe you pant fell for pant that I said grabbing my side in pain. I looked up at Jean and in place of shock I saw pure anger before she could even get a hold of me I was gone out the door and down the hall. Jean left her room at surprising speed chasing after me after I got a good safe distance away from the raging red head I realized she wasn't behind me anymore so I stopped in the hall and caught my breath. "One down one to go" I said aloud to the hallway glad no one was close enough to hear or see me in this state. Once I had regained my normal breathing pattern I headed down to the rec room to meet up with my new friends and roomies. I did indeed find them there watching some kind of comedy movie everyone was laughing.

"Oh hey Jake nice of you to join us" said Draco from his spot on the couch next to Hayley. "Did you hear the screams from upstairs it sounded like Jean man I pity the poor soul who messed with her she's scary when she's mad" he said.

"Oh really" I drawled keeping my voice cool and calm so as not to give anything away. "She doesn't seem that scary" I said as I made my way over to an open arm chair to sit in.

"Oh believe me my friend the new mutants and senior students have had stories to tell" said Bugsy looking up from the T.V.

"I know I've heard'em all and she still doesn't scare me never has and never will" I said confidently. _I guess now was a good a time as any to spill the beans they were going to find out sooner or later _I thought. They were all looking at me weird so I told the 5 other teens that were sitting in the room my story.

"So you see that's how I know everyone the Professor the other teachers and new mutants and now where everything is" I said taking taking a breath. The others were awestruck they didn't know what to say. Finally Bugsy spoke up.

"That is so cool Jake that means you can tell us what Logan's sessions are like right" asked Bugsy hopefully. Just like her the rest of the new students had been here a week, but still hadn't done any actual training in the danger room they were still fairly new they had been in there and stood around and given their name and power but that was about it. I smiled at her I liked her in a younger sister sorta way.

"I could tell you, but where the fun in that" I said flashing everyone a pearly white smile.

"Okay then Mr. Smarty pants were you the one who pranked Jean" asked Hayley sitting up in her seat.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" I said leaving the room to go to the kitchen in search of a little snack before dinner.

As I was walking toward the kitchen two younger kids whizzed past me running down the hall. They looked no younger than ten _man I didn't know the prof was taken in younger kids now the only young one before them was Jamie he was ten when he first came here. _After I recovered from the shock of the kids I headed toward my destination the kitchen. When I walked in there I saw only one person the one person I hadn't seen all day since I had arrived Logan.

He looked the same as he had two years ago when he and the Professor had come to my house to recruit me he didn't look a day over thirty, but everyone in the mansion knew that that was because of his healing factor that aged him very slowly so he looked like he was in his early 30's. He was in his usual attire for the day jeans navy blue t-shirt and cowboy boots sitting at the kitchen table with a half-eaten sandwich on his plate and a half empty glass of coke. "Hey Logan haven't seen you a while I've been here almost two hours and I hadn't seen you I was beginning to think you had forgotten I was coming today" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Nah I didn't forget just been down in the danger room for the last two hours that's all I could smell you a mile away Archer" he said grinning a giving me a look that said 'come sit down I wanna talk'. So I made my way over to the table and I sat down across from him. "So you seen all the crazy kids runnin' around here I can't believe Chuck's lettin' little munchkin's run around here it's driven me nuts and they've only been here a week" said Logan pushing his half eaten sandwich towards me it was the works just the way I liked it he had only eaten one half and he was offering me the other a rare thing for Logan to do. He only did things like this to the kids he cared about the ones he didn't want to see get hurt.

_**I mean don't get me wrong or anything Logan cared for all the students that were under his care whether it be in the danger room or on an outdoor field trip that he was forced to chaperone he liked all the kids younger or older, but there were a certain few that he cared for like they were his own even if he didn't show it outwardly by giving hugs and other mushy gushy stuff that fathers do but he cared he cared for Rogue Kitty like they were his own daughters and Kurt and myself like we were the sons he had never had. The other students like Bobby and Ray when they were new recruits said that he would play favoritism to those few especially the girls. Anyway that's not the point the point is is that he cared for each and every one of his students no matter what and he would mostly likely lay down his own life to save ours. Now, that was a true man that really cared even if he had a hard time showing it.**_I was pulled out of my internal monologue when I heard Logan calling my name.

"Archer you okay you were kinda spacin out on me" said Logan.

"Oh yeah I'm fine just thinkin' that's all" I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"So what do you think of all the new students" asked Logan downing the rest of his coke from the glass and getting up to get another can from the fridge he then came back to sit down across from me.

"I'll tell yeah one thing they're going to be a handful in training sessions, what about the younger ones they're not training are they?" I asked.

"Yeah they sure are going to be a handful, but that's why you're helping and no the younger ones the ones that are ten years old according to the professor aren't old enough to train yet and they all have pretty docile powers so we don't have much to worry about yet until they turn 12 they won't be training, but they will be watching the older kids train though makem' feel like they're apart of the big picture yah know" said Logan.

"Nice and what do you mean I'll be helping" I said.

"Yeah the prof didn't tell you yet you're going to be helpin' me out in the danger room with the new recruits seeing as you have full control over your powers and don't need to be taught control". You'll be doing regular team building sessions with your team The Titans you just won't be doing any of that individual power training with Bobby" said Logan.

"Oh okay I guess I can deal with gettin' up at 5 every morning" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Glad to hear it" said Logan getting up from his chair and heading to the fridge for another soda. I grabbed Logan's half eaten sandwich off the table and headed to the door. "Where yah goin'" asked Logan stopping at the garage door before heading out to work on his bike before dinner.

"To my room to video chat with my brothers I promised I'd call them as soon as I got here" I said taking a bite out the sandwich and heading to my room. Logan just chuckled to himself and then headed out through the door to the garage. I headed back to my room to video chat with my brothers. As I was walking down the hall to my room I saw many new people I never new Xavier had this many students. There were four sisters I walked by who introduced themselves as Rayne, Bryn, Gail and Terra and each one of them could control one of the four elements air fire water and earth. As I rounded the corner I bumped into someone rather hard. I got up and helped the other boy up. He had tan muscular skin dark blue eyes and dark brown hair. I'm sorry I didn't see you I should look where I'm going" I said nicely. "I'm Jake by way" I said.

"That's alright I'm fine I'm Carl Barnes I'm in the room next to your with Draco Calvert" said Carl. "Where are you headed" he asked.

To my room to video chat with my brothers if you see Chris or Henri around tell them I'll be in our room until dinner okay" I said.

"Alright sounds good to me" said Carl and walked off down the hall. I finally made it to my room without any further interruptions and I opened the door. As I assumed Henri and Chris were still in the rec room and Adrien was in the library reading. I walked over to my desk and sat down and opened my laptop and hit the video chat button. _**I figured I had at least an hour before dinner and that meant an hour before anyone would coming in the room and bugging me. **_A picture ofLuke showed up on the screen in the upper left hand corner.

L: Hey bro how's mansion life

J: Pretty good the kids are all nice roommates are interesting

L: I see do you think the Prof'll mind us coming over tomorrow for a visit?

J: Depends who's us?

L: Just me Caleb and Austin so we can spend some time with our little bro

C: Yeah Squirt is it really that bad that we want to spend some time with you

A: Yeah I thought you'd be missing us like crazy by now

J: Ha ha funny Austin and I've only been gone a day that's 24 hours for those of you math challenged people

C: Ha ha Jake and it was only one test and you know Mr. Newman was evil

J: You're right he was evil so you guys wanna come over tomorrow?

A: Yeah

L: Uh huh

C: Totally

J: Okay I'll see if the Prof will let you guys come over tomorrow Saturday were not doing much besides a simple danger room session

C: See you tomorrow bro

A: See yah tomorrow squirt

L: Later Jake

J: Later guys and Austin I'm older than you I should be callin' you Squirt

A: Whatever later gator

I sat back in my chair and sighed my brothers coming here tomorrow that's just asking for trouble but I'm sure the Professor won't mind. I got up out of my chair and walked out my room to go find the professor. "Hey Ray have you seen the Professor" I asked as I saw Ray walking toward the kitchen.

"Yeah he's in his office were else would he be" said Ray smugly.

"Thanks Ray" I said gritting my teeth that guy always got on my nerves when I was here and now I'm stuck in a huge mansion with him. As I walked toward the Professor's office I saw a ton of new students ranging from ten years old to eighteen years old. Some were tall some were short, but they all seemed pretty nice waving as I went and smiling some giving me high fives and saying hi or hello and they hardly knew me but still I think it was pretty cool. I finally made it to the Professor's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in Jake" said the Professor.

Hi Professor I just wanted to ask you if it was okay that my brothers come over tomorrow you know to hang out and see everyone" I said hoping he would say yes.

"I don't see the trouble in letting them come over and I'm sure Logan would love to have three extra members for his danger room session tomorrow" said the Professor

"So that's a yes then they can come over" I asked

"Yes Jake they can come over" said the Professor.

"Thanks Prof your the best oh and one more question what are we having for dinner" I asked innocently.

Spaghetti and meatballs with a side of Caesar salad and bread sticks why?" asked the Professor.

"Oh no reason just curios is all" I said smiling innocently although somehow I think the Prof saw through my disguise.

I headed back to the rec room and hang out with my new friends and roommates until dinner was ready it was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

><p>Author Note: Sorry if Logan seems a little OOC he'll be more like his gruff and tough self in future chapters don't worry<p>

Author Note: Here is a list of characters that you have seen so far listed in order they were introduced or in order that they spoke. Some were just mentioned and didn't have actual dialogue those oc's will have an proper introduction in the next chapter or two depending on what I feel like and how long it takes me to get through the 40 something oc's I have and that includes the extras

The list of actually introduced oc's is as follows

Christopher Nightingale-James95

Adrien Blackwell-Raimaru13

Bugsy Zane –Bugsy-Girl

Hayley Grey –New-Classic22

Draco Calvert-Sexxy Malfoy

Carl Barnes-Zombiechimpanzee

Well there you have it the first 6 oc's have been introduced I probably keep the same number of oc's to introduce per chapter depending on how I feel or the length of the chapter


	2. Chapter 2 Quick Update

Author Note

Hey everyone just a quick update this is a question for ideas. I need ideas of what to do for a danger room session that is going to happen either in the next chapter or the chapter after **(please be as specific as possible in your ideas)** depending on what the other author replies back to me for my other question I have.

The best idea will be chosen and placed in the chapter and you will receive credit for the idea for the session.

So once again I need ideas for the danger session that will take place in the next chapter or two. Please help by responding.


	3. Chapter 3 Just so you know AN

Just a heads up guys I won't be updating for a while because I have end of semester exams and projects to work on that are taking most of the time and effort that I have. Anyway just wanted to warn you that if you don't see something from me and it's been a few weeks that's why. Winter break in 3 weeks so happy will have all the time in the world to write. Sorry I know you guys want to me update fast and stuff but that may not happen for a few weeks or so until i got all my school work done.


End file.
